


Sweet Thing

by Dream_Not_Found



Category: Minecraft YouTuber RPF, Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Not_Found/pseuds/Dream_Not_Found
Summary: Dream visits GeorgeNSFW, nothing crazy but always read the tags and stay safe <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 794





	Sweet Thing

Dream and George had a... funny relationship. When they first met, it was like moths to flames. They had the same sense of humor, the same fucked sleep schedule, and the same love of video games.

They quickly became best friends. It felt like grade school; you pick a person and just like that, you're inseparable, no questions asked.

As their friendship progressed and they got through their teens, things began to change. There were feelings on both sides and each of them knew it, but they also knew there wasn't much they could act on being so far away from each other.

So George dated around and Dream found a sweet girl, and maybe they quit flirting a little because it felt shady.

But through the hookups and the girlfriends and the boyfriends, their feelings for each other remained.

It was unspoken and it wasn't. Sometimes they would stay up all night talking. They'd whisper in the dark all their secret wishes like it was a normal thing for two friends to do.

Sometimes it was just an off-hand comment, or a sinister laugh when they were streaming. But the feelings were always there, no matter how loud, no matter how quiet, they both were fully aware.

So when the planets all aligned and Dream and George were both single and Dream had finally raked in a nice chunk of cash from his content, there was really only one option.

They had two weeks to be excited before Dream would leave American soil for the first time in his life. They talked about where they'd go, what Dream wanted to see, what George wanted to show him, but the elephant in the room remained untouched.

The plane ride was excruciating for Dream. He was a nervous wreck. He had to remind himself to breathe the entire flight, almost had to use the sick bag a few times as well.

The closer he got, the harder his heart began to beat and the drier his mouth got. The poor lady in the seat next to him must have felt like a paint can with the way Dream's nervous foot tapping shook the row of seats.

George wasn't any better off. He took the train way too early and ended up waiting at baggage claim for a good hour and a half before his airline app notified him that Dream had landed.

He stood from his bench and began to pace around the carousel, looking nervously at the flow of people filing in from the terminal.

Suddenly, everyone in the airport was a tall, blonde guy with green eyes and freckles. George's eyes strained as they bounced from person to person.

Just as he was about to give up and send Dream another text, his eyes settled on a guy who looked a little out of place. He was walking slower, looking up to read the signs hanging from the ceiling, nibbling at his worried lips.

George was drawn to him, his blond hair was freshly cut and his shoulders looked broad in the plain hoodie he wore. He had a cute nose that was crinkled as he took in his surroundings, eyes squinting and widening.

George's heart started to do something funny as the guy got closer, and stopped altogether when their gazes met and the guy smiled wide and began walking with a bit more purpose. He saw more than heard his own name come from the guy, from Dream, and finally, his legs and his brain got with the program.

He said Dream's name as they neared and then he was engulfed in warm arms around his back.

George's head tucked just so onto Dream's shoulder as they swayed a little. Dream could smell George's shampoo this way, and maybe that's why he didn't want to let go much at all.

"Good to see you," George told him, muffled, and that's when Dream pulled away to face him again.

He really did have freckles, a whole patch of them across his nose, dark and peppered along his sunkissed skin.

Dream was smiling like a mad man, he knew it, but so was George so at least he wasn't the only insane-looking one in the airport.

"I can't believe it's you, George, you're so.... real," Dream reached out to stroke his hand along George's arm and then pulled away quickly.

Their faces heated up but then the carousel buzzed and they were both back in baggage claim again.

Dream had bought a really nice hotel room at the place just a few blocks from George's house. The plan was to go there, get Dream settled in, then go to George's place for a home-cooked meal.

From there, they would bar crawl their way back to the hotel room, as Dream was 19 and way too excited about the drinking age across the pond.

Everything went smooth, Dream charmed George's mom as he does in that Dream way of his. He charmed George even more, if he were to be honest.

The night got crazier from there. They hopped from one pub to the next, starting out at the bar, sitting across from each other at a table.

Then they were at the karaoke club, only getting up from their spots next to each other on the barstools to sing an awful rendition of "Islands in the Stream."

And then they ended up at the nightclub just next to the hotel, where they danced and sweat against each other through the haze of alcohol. All concept of personal space was thrown out of the window, between the beers and the dancing and the handsy walk across the street.

The air in the lift up to Dream's room was thick with tension, and they were so close to each other that they could feel each other's body heat, smell the liquor and sweat from their eventful night.

It all came to a head when Dream unlocked the hotel room door. The threshold made everything feel calmer.

Dream turned to George before he could even take his shoes off, arms outstretched.

"C'mere," he said, not quite a whisper but close.

George allowed himself to be pulled in by Dream's husky voice, and then his arms, and then their lips were pressed together firmly.

They both let out long breaths, and Dream's hands wouldn't stay in one place. They cradled George's head, stroked a line down his knobby spine, grabbed at his hips, and pulled him closer by the waist.

George could hardly focus on anything, with Dream's hands roaming and his lips kneading against his own.

Finally, George allowed himself to move too. He let one hand tangle in Dream's short waves, the other slid up the back of his hoodie. He ate up the sounds Dream made, low and gravelly.

Then Dream was walking backward with George against him until they were at the bed. He sat down on the edge of it and George whined when their lips parted.

"I know, come here, I'm right here," Dream mumbled, pulling George into his lap as the older moved to straddle him, "that's it. So perfect, George."

The words set George ablaze, that praise he only ever heard through headphones over a stupid video game but now, it was like heroin. He craved Dream's praise, had to hear it again.

"Dream, I'm... I'm really drunk," George warned as he pulled away from their kiss.

"Me too," Dream chuckled, low and rough.

They smiled at each other for a long while, just taking each other in under the dim light of the hotel room.

"Sleep, then?" Dream finally asked with a squeeze to George's thighs.

"Cuddling, too?"

"Duh, George."

They kicked off their shoes and got under the covers fully clothed. Like they'd done it every night for years, George faced away from Dream and the younger snuggled up to his back, one arm protectively bracketing George's chest.

"Goodnight, Dream," George said, and he couldn't help the sleepy smile that spread as he talked.

"Night, George."

When George woke, there was a split second of panic, waking up in an unfamiliar room in unfamiliar arms.

Then he relaxed as he remembered it was Dream's hotel room and Dream's arms. It felt like the last little puzzle piece of his life had fallen perfectly into place.

"George?"

The older man turned in bed to face the sleepy voice and smiled at the sight before him.

Some time during the night Dream had shed his hoodie and now there was tan, lean skin all stretched out on the bed next to him. They never closed the blinds the night before, and the sunlight was making him look angelic and hazy.

"Morning, Dream," he yawned, cautiously letting his fingers stroke through messy blond bedhead.

"We kissed last night," Dream said wistfully, face breaking out in a grin.

"We did. Just kissed, though."

"Yeah... did you wanna.... do more? Last night?"

"Kind of," George admitted, eyes unable to keep contact with Dream's for too long.

"Yeah, me too, kind of," Dream told him, finding his hand and lacing their fingers together.

George looked down at their hands, noticed how big and strong Dream's were compared to his own.

"What did you wanna do today?" He asked, eyes still locked where Dream's thumb swept back and forth over his skin.

Dream cleared his throat and squeezed George's hand. George finally looked up to face him with his sleepy eyes and messy hair.

Dream was really close, their noses nearly touched and he could feel the puffs of air that came from his mouth.

"Whatever you wanna do, George," he said with a soft smile, and George couldn't stop himself from leaning in and pressing their lips together.

He was sure his breath tasted like stale beer and hot garbage, but so did Dream's, and he didn't care. How could he care when Dream made a deep, sleepy groaning noise and manhandled George closer with a hand on the small of his back?

Their hips pressed together and George had to ground himself with a hand on Dream's neck when he felt morning wood pressing into his thigh.

He sighed into the kiss as Dream slid a warm hand up the back of his shirt. The light stroking of his fingers burned like embers there on the small of his back, and George wanted more.

He pulled away to slide his shirt off, slightly self-conscious of his scrawny build.

"How'd you get so fit playing Minecraft all day?" George asked then, sending Dream into a chuckle frenzy.

"I'm not even fit, I'm just thick," he said through a blush and breathy laughter, "come here already, you're teasing now."

Dream rolled over onto his back as he said this, and made a motion instructing George to straddle him.

They both still had their jeans on, but the friction was still delightful as George swung a leg over Dream's hips and settled on top of him.

George's breath hitched when Dream's fingertips traced their way up his sides, over his budding nipples, and back down to squeeze at his hips.

"So gorgeous. Kiss me," he said, and George obeyed.

It felt new and familiar all at once. These are the things he and Dream would talk about at all hours of the night. Low whispers promising they'd be together one day, just like this.

But it was still new enough that every little touch tingled and made his heart beat just that much faster. The hand on his ass felt heavy and he couldn't stifle the high- pitched noise he made when it started to squeeze and knead.

Dream responded with a low hum, and his hips started to grind up against George's own. It was all so much at once and still, he was craving more.

Desperate, he trailed his twitchy fingers down Dream's side, feeling the muscles contract under his skin. He blindly hooked a fingertip under Dream's waistbands as they kissed, feeling the warmth underneath Dream's briefs.

He kept it there, nerves a livewire, as Dream mirrored his actions and snuck a strong hand into the back of his jeans and boxers. He squeezed again, pulling George down against him.

George allowed them some space to maneuver in between them. First, he brushed his knuckles over the fly of Dream's jeans, feeling the warm, hard length underneath.

Dream's gasp nearly stole the breath from George's lungs.

Then, George worked open Dream's button with nimble fingers. As he slid the zipper down slowly and unsure, Dream broke the kiss to dig his head back against the pillows.

"Driving me crazy, George," he sighed.

Their eyes met and George bit his lip, turned on and nervous and excited. He tried to hold in his grin as Dream smiled at him but it was no use.

"Take these off?" George asked, toying with the elastic of Dreams briefs, taking note of the abundance of dark, fuzzy hair below his bellybutton.

Dream sat up on his own knees to face George then and pressed their lips together in a soft, sweet peck.

"Only if you do too," he grinned.

George could feel his face heating up as Dream fussed with his fly. He kissed Dream when he slid George's pants down, taking his boxers with them. For the first time since they met, George was worried about what Dream would think of him.

It was hard to worry too much, though, when Dream grabbed George's hand and cupped his own package with it, urging him to squeeze.

He did for a while, let his hand close and loosen around Dream as the younger man's hands stroked lightly up and down his bare back. They drifted down to his ass in feathery touches that made him shiver.

At some point, Dream broke the kiss to start nipping a line from George's ear to his collar bone, but George couldn't say exactly when.

"Your turn," George mumbled, boldly kissing Dream's temple.

Dream sat back on his knees, an absolute vision, and tugged his pants and briefs down as far as they'd go.

George was staring. He couldn't find it in himself to feel ashamed. Dream must have known how gorgeous he was. The dark, curly hair that trailed down blended his tan lines, made him look like he was painted by one of the greats. He was stroking himself seemingly unintentionally, and he was giving George the textbook definition of bedroom eyes.

His freckled shoulders were working, arms flexing as he pressed down on himself. George was fixated on Dream's hands, the one touching himself and the other rested calmly against his thigh. They were big, capable hands, George thought.

"Oh Geeeooorge," Dream said to snap him back into the moment.

He tried to will away the blood that flushed his face as he kicked his jeans the rest of the way off.

"Off," George demanded, "I can't wait anymore."

"Needy?" He teased, but obeyed, stripping down to nothing.

George had a split second to register the gravity of the situation, the fact that he was naked in bed with his best friend.

Then Dream was pulling him down on top of him, all warm skin on warm skin, and they both moaned at the contact as their lips met again.

Dream's nails dug tiny indents in George's ass cheeks when George slid their dicks together.

"Dream," George sighed, pulling back from their connected lips to look down at where they touched.

"Is this okay? What do you want?"

"Just... anything," he whispered, reaching down to grab them both in one of his hands.

"God," Dream gasped, and George returned the sentiment when he felt Dream pulsing against him in his grip.

They both took a moment to watch as George stroked slowly up and down, squeezing at their heads and eliciting twin clear beads there.

Before long Dream got impatient and tugged at the back of George's neck. He went down on one elbow to let their lips tangle again, much sloppier than before.

It felt so good, George couldn't imagine feeling any better, until Dream reached around with his long arms to grab his ass and spread him open.

Another dribble of pre-cum slipped from his slit and mingled with Dream's own and he whimpered. He felt so open and exposed and close to Dream.

And then he felt a calloused fingertip circle around his hole, and George had to pull away from the kiss to bury his face in Dream's neck and whimper.

"Hey, this okay?" Dream had asked, and George could barely hear it over the rising of his blood.

"Yes, please," he said and propped himself up on his elbow again to look at Dream.

He expected another kiss, but Dream let go of him with one hand and slowly brought two fingers to George's lips.

"Get 'em wet for me," he said, voice octaves lower than normal.

George shivered and parted his lips. It felt so filthy, the weight of Dream's fingers on his tongue. It made him think of other things being in their place.

They had talked about this, too, only twice. They were sleep-deprived and touch-starved and George just wanted to know. Wanted to hear what Dream would do to him if they ever got together.

And now they were here, Dream applying small amounts of pressure until his fingertip finally slid past the first ring of muscle.

George knew the sounds he was making were pathetic, breathy and high-pitched, but there was no way to keep them from coming out. Every tiny thrust let Dream sink his finger further and further. Soon George was pushing back into it, wordlessly begging for more.

His stroking was sloppy between them, and he wanted to apologize, but his mind was fuzzy and tense. All he could think about how full he felt and how much fuller he really wanted to be.

"Dream, it's too much," George panted, "I won't last."

"It's okay, me too," Dream breathed out, too worked up for coherence, "let me see you cum, George."

Dream's words sent a jolt up his spine and sent him that much closer to the edge. He sped up his strokes and tried to remember to breathe.

Dream groaned at the quicker pace and his free hand tangled in George's short hair.

"That's it, so good George. Are you gonna cum for me?"

George couldn't quite tell what set him off, the rough slide of their cocks together, Dream's finger thrusting in and out of him, the tight grip he had on George's hair, or the praise Dream was giving him.

Either way, the dam broke and he came with a long series of groans, spilling all over Dream and spasming around his finger.

Dream followed him almost instantly, cradling George to his chest as he rode it out, moaning his name and affirmations until he went slack.

George couldn't help but grimace as Dream slowly pulled his finger out of him.

"Shhh I know, 'm sorry," he whispered.

Completely disregarding the huge mess they'd just made, George let himself go limp against the man under him.

Dream stroked his back softly as they let their breathing even out, and the silence started to get louder and louder.

"Dream?" George finally allowed himself to ask.

"Mmmhm?"

"You wanna stay in today?"

"Anything you want, sweet thing."

George decided to bask just a little longer before roasting Dream for the pet name.

**Author's Note:**

> Might mess around and make this a series. Let me know what you think. Talk to me on Tumblr: https://error-dream-not-found.tumblr.com/


End file.
